Two of Us
by xSlaughter
Summary: The Beatles. John/Paul. Serie de one-shots basados en la relación de John y Paul en diferentes épocas.
1. Primavera

**Primavera**

John se sentó en la orilla del muelle. Una leve brisa le golpeaba el rostro, pero era mucho más agradable que el aire frío que había tenido que soportar. Además, ahora que algunos rayos de sol pasaban por entre la cortina de nubes que había ensombrecido la ciudad los últimos meses, era mucho mejor estar ahí.

Sí, le encantaba el muelle, pero se disfrutaba más así. Y la vista era buena. A lo lejos podía ver como un par de barcos se acercaban lentamente, apenas eran unas manchas borrosas, pero no faltaba mucho para que quienes se encontraran dentro llegaran a su destino. Y quien sabe, con un poco de suerte traerían consigo mercancía de América.

Había estado ahorrando un poco, con lo que llevaba en su bolsillo tal vez alcanzaría para dos o tres discos. Se relamió los labios.

Y llevaba bastante sin ver nada de niebla, lo cual era genial. Odiaba eso de despertarse en las mañanas temprano y encontrar su habitación llena de ella. No podía ver nada y tener que arreglarse así era una molestia.

Bueno, seguramente la niebla volvería pero todo lo demás era perfecto. El que ya no tuviera que llevar un abrigo enorme y molesto, o cuando de verdad era necesario, hasta guantes o bufanda, era algo que agradecía. Ahora sólo llevaba su chaqueta de cuero, y no necesitaba nada más.

—¡John, sabía que estarías aquí!

O tal vez sí.

El grito sonó tan cerca de él que casi se cae del muelle por la sorpresa.

—¡Paul, maldita sea! —gritó, aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Era inevitable.

—Im sorry, no quería interrumpir tus cavilaciones —dijo Paul, sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano sobre su hombro— ¡Pero…! Tenía que verte.

John volteó a verlo, Paul tenía una de esas malditas sonrisas en su rostro. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

—¿Tenías que verme? —Preguntó en un murmullo. Luego carraspeó para añadir con un tono de voz más normal—: ¿Cuál es la urgencia, eh?

—¡Creo que se me ocurrió una canción!

Por algún motivo John tardó un poco en procesar eso. El clima estaba perfecto, las olas chocaban suavemente bajo ellos y podía sentir algo de sol por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿John? ¿Sigues ahí?

Y fue como si despertara de un extraño aletargamiento. Parpadeó un poco y desvió su mirada al mar, era más seguro así.

—Nope, soy sólo una proyección astral mientras el verdadero John se encuentra en una lejana realidad alterna—respondió.

Paul rió ante eso. Los dos rieron.

_There it was._

_All he needed._


	2. Patines

**Patines**

Ahora que estaba en la cima de una colina, con el viento helado golpeándole el rostro y un par de patines con los que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea.

Tal vez aún podía retractarse.

Pero no lo haría, no, porque John Lennon no se retracta jamás, y menos si es para darle la razón a Paul McCartney.

—… ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó, viendo lo inclinado y escarpado que se veía desde arriba— Si decides retirarte ahora, tal vez no me burle tanto de ti…

Paul rio nerviosamente, y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, te demostraré que sí sé usar los patines, y que puedo llegar hasta abajo más rápido que tú.

Y por un momento Paul se preguntó si de verdad valdría más su dignidad que su pobre cuello, pero sólo fue un momento. Sí, lo valía. No iba a retirarse primero, y si John no lo hacía tampoco, entonces iría hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin importar lo dolorosas que estas fueran.

—Bueno, entonces basta de habladurías y hagamos esto de una vez para que pueda almorzar decentemente —dijo George, quien a pesar de eso tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. A veces se sorprendía del grado de estupidez al que podían llegar algunos.

—No nos apresures, Harrison —espetó John, mordiéndose el labio inferior— Y ya almorzaste en el hotel.

—Tu estómago es como un maldito agujero negro —agregó Paul, sin apartar la mirada de la meta que había marcado Ringo. Joder, se veía tan lejana.

—¡Hey, apresúrense! —gritó Ringo a lo lejos, agitando los brazos en el aire. También comenzaba a desesperarse, si lo iban a hacer de verdad, que lo hicieran ya.

—Ya escucharon, Ringo se siente solo y yo tengo hambre —dijo George colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno, John soltó un respingo y casi se resbala, pero logró mantenerse de pie.

—¡No hagas eso, maldita sea! —gruñó John, volteando a ver a Paul para darle una mirada de "ríndete, con un carajo". Pero no funcionó.

—Mi pronóstico es que se romperán mínimo un hueso cada quien, tal vez no puedan tocar un instrumento en un largo tiempo o terminen inmóviles en una sala de urgencias, además esas rocas puntiagudas se ahí no se ven muy agradables, ni ese matorral... ilesos no van a salir —dijo George, como si estuviera dando el clima—, pero me muero de hambre. Buena suerte.

Y tras decir eso los empujó colina abajo.

No tuvieron ni siquiera un segundo para agarrarse de algo. De pronto todo el suelo se movió y tuvieron que luchar para mantenerse de pie. Paul casi lo logra, pero las ruedas de los patines chocaban con un montón de rocas que era imposible maniobrarlas, escuchó el grito de John y luego su propio grito. Quería voltear para ver que le había sucedido, pero no podía apartar la mirada del suelo Sin embargo, el suelo pronto dejó de existir como tal y todo comenzó a girar, sintió como era golpeado en todos lados, de pronto veía el cielo y luego le entraba tierra por la boca. Una y otra vez. Después vino el golpe en la cabeza.

Murmuró algunas cosas sin sentido antes de intentar incorporarse, pero todo giró tan bruscamente, que volvió a caer al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Ringo intentaba tranquilizar a John, quien no dejaba de gritar maldiciones mientras se sostenía la rodilla. Tenía ramitas en el cabello y rasguños por todos lados, incluso un par de moretones que seguramente lo matarían al día siguiente.

—¡Goddamit, it fucking hurts like hell!

—Tal vez esté rota… —murmuró Ringo, mirándolo con lástima a su lado.

—¡Pues revísala! —le gruñó John.

—Ehh… —definitivamente eso era algo que no quería hacer, así que buscó con la mirada al George, pero este se encontraba sentado junto a Paul, viendo como estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

—Fuck, supongo que tendré que esperar si quiero un maldito sándwich —dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás feliz ahora? —gruñó Paul desde su cama. Tenía una venda en la cabeza y no podía levantarse sin sentir mareo. Además de que cada movimiento de su cuerpo, por pequeño que fuera, dolía.

—Fuck off, podría haber terminado peor, ¿ok? —respondió John a su lado, con la rodilla vendada y la mirada fija en la televisión frente a ellos.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento. Paul cerró los ojos, pensando en que no le vendría mal dormir un poco.

—…¿Y al final quien ganó?

—Cállate John. Agradece que estás vivo, maldición.


	3. Fresas

**Fresas**

Paul cerró los ojos y se recargó en la barda de ese lugar que conocía tan bien. No es que viniera muy seguido, de hecho no habrían sido más de dos veces, pero esas dos veces habían bastado para volver a Strawberry Field uno de sus lugares preferidos. No era más que un refugio para niños, y él definitivamente ya no era un niño, pero se había vuelto muy importante para él y no podía evitar echarle aunque fuera una mirada cuando pasaba por Penny Lane hacia la casa de John.

Era uno de esos lugares que iba a extrañar cuando estuvieran allá en Hamburgo. Pero era lo mejor, definitivamente era lo mejor. Era un paso más, otro escalón hacia la cima de las cimas. Sonrió, pronto llegarían, estaba seguro.

De pronto decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, pues debía tener todo listo para partir y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer. Pero algo lo hizo permanecer en su lugar, quizá la forma en que las copas de los árboles se movían con tanta tranquilidad y le susurraban cosas sin nada que interfiriera.

Excepto que sí hubo interferencia.

De pronto alguien cayó a su lado produciendo un ruido sordo sobre el césped, y sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelvo por la sorpresa.

—Hey Paulie, ¿te asusté?

Era John, y Paul se preguntó cómo es que no lo había escuchado brincarse la barda antes.

—Claro que no —respondió tajantemente—, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

John se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro. Intuición, tal vez. Lo cierto era que había estado buscándolo y no lo había encontrado en ninguno de sus lugares predilectos.

—Iba de regreso a casa cuando se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña parada.

Paul asintió y volvió su mirada hacia el frente. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo seguía siendo un silencio y John decidió cortarlo.

—¿Por qué llamaran a este lugar "Strawberry Field" si no hay ninguna fresa por ningún lado?

Paul frunció un poco el ceño, como si esa fuera una de las preguntas más inteligentes jamás hechas por el hombre.

—No lo sé, supongo que por suena lindo.

—Eso no es suficiente.

Paul rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo único que sé es que quisiera estarme comiendo una fresa.

—Yo te conseguiré muchas, muchas fresas, Paulie —dijo John mientras se acercaba a él en un intento de voz seductora que sólo hizo reír a Paul—, si te quedas conmigo te conseguiré eso y más.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Respondió, siguiéndole el juego—, ¿cómo que más cosas?

John se había acercado al punto de que ahora lo tenía acorralado contra la barda, pero no era algo que molestara realmente al otro.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez la última vez que estuvimos aquí? —Le murmuró en el oído suavemente.

Claro que recordaba, olvidarlo sería imposible. Sintió como una extraña sensación le invadía el estómago además del sonrojo que esperaba el otro no pudiera ver.

—Bueno, pues muchas cosas como esas y más, ¿qué te parece, Paulie? —siguió murmurando para después darle un suave beso en el oído—, todo lo que quieras, yo lo conseguiré…

—Creo que me basta contigo, Johnny —respondió Paul en voz baja, aunque su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal. No era ni de lejos la primera vez que John lo besaba o él a John, pero el otro siempre podía conseguir ese efecto en él. A veces se sentía tan vulnerable.

—Eres tan lindo, ¿sabías eso? —respondió John para después comenzar a besarlo en el rostro, una y otra vez. Paul no hizo nada para impedírselo, y finalmente quedaron frente a frente, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de John.

—Tú también eres lindo —murmuró Paul, mirándolo a los ojos. No mentía.

Sintió como John lo tomaba de las manos con suavidad. Se encontraban sentados en el pasto, solos ellos dos, y en el cielo ya brillaban las primeras estrellas. Era perfecto y ninguno de los dos quería que el tiempo avanzara.

—¿Recuerdas que fue aquí cuando te besé por primera vez? —preguntó John en voz baja, frotando su nariz con la del otro.

Paul rió entre dientes y asintió.

—Nunca lo olvidaré, fue el momento más extraño de mi vida.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Jamás.

John sonrió, como si hubiera esperado esa reacción, y finalmente rompió la poca distancia que tenían entre los dos para darle un beso en los labios, del que no se separaron hasta que la falta de aire los obligó.

—Deberíamos irnos ya, no quiero que Mimi pase su última noche conmigo molesto —dijo John, poniéndose de pie sin soltarle de las manos—, te acompaño a casa.

—No tienes porqué, puedo ir solo.

—¿Y dejarte caminar por las peligrosas calles de Liverpool sin nadie que te defienda en la oscuridad? Nunca —respondió John negando con la cabeza.

Paul rió entre dientes y se puso de pie también.

—¿Y a ti quién te defenderá?

—No necesito que me defiendan, Macca. Tú sí, porque eres demasiado lindo para tu propio bien.

Paul sabía que no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que lo soltó y se volvió hacia la barda que debía de brincar. Sin embargo se quedó en seco, viéndola y sin moverse.

—¿Sabes algo, John?

—¿Uh?

—Te amo.

Y la brincó, cayendo del otro lado, a la acera de la calle que estaba totalmente desierta.

—¡Yo también te amo! —gritó John del otro lado. Del lado de Strawberry Field.

Paul rió y comenzó a correr calle abajo, con John detrás. Aunque John era mucho más rápido y sólo sintió sus brazos rodeándolo.


	4. Familia

—Paul… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Paul sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza, acurrucándose un poco más contra el regazo de John. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía a punto de quedarse dormido. John, sentado a su lado, no dejaba de observarlo y jugar con su cabello. Los dos en el sillón. Hacía un rato habían estado viendo una película en la televisión, pero había terminado ya y se habían quedado en un cómodo silencio.

—Si tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo… ¿cómo sería? —preguntó John, volteando a ver a Paul con curiosidad.

—¿No crees que es un poco apresurado estar pensando en hijos, Lennon? —respondió Paul, moviéndose un poco para evitar que John pudiera ver un leve sonrojo que le había surgido, y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza—. Mejor déjame dormir…

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió John, sonriendo levemente al ver la reacción—. Tan sólo imagínatelo, sería un genio como yo, por supuesto, pero sacaría lo lindo de ti.

—Sería el genio musical más grande del siglo —dijo Paul, después de un rato, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Exacto, sería algo así como Mozart para el rock n roll, lo que pasaría si Lennon y McCartney se juntaran.

—Sí… —murmuró Paul, juntándose un poco más.

Por un rato el único ruido de la habitación fue el de sus respiraciones. Paul estaba tan cómodo que había estado a punto de quedarse dormido, pero John no. Al contrario, parecía como si tuviera muchas cosas pasándole por la cabeza en ese momento, pero no dejaba de jugar con el cabello de Paul.

—¿Paul?

—¿Mmm?

—Quiero eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, John? —respondió Paul, con la voz adormecida.

—Una familia.

Paul abrió los ojos inmediatamente al escuchar eso. Sintió como el sonrojo se le subía al rostro, y rápidamente trató de desecharlo, pensando que seguramente sólo era una broma del otro, nada demasiado serio.

—¿Q-que dijiste? —preguntó tratando de sonar normal pero fallando épicamente.

—Dije que quisiera una familia —dijo John, con una sonrisa aún más amplia—. ¡Tan sólo piénsalo por un momento! Seríamos tú y yo solamente… ¡Y los niños, por supuesto!

—¡No John! Oficialmente enloqueciste —dijo Paul, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria—, ¡A-Ahora déjame dormir!

Sintió como John se paraba del sillón, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Sabía que aún tenía algo de sonrojo en el rostro, y no quería que se diera cuenta. En eso estaba cuando de pronto sintió algo suave sobre sus labios y volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe. Era John, hincado frente a él y el sillón, besándolo.

—Está bien. No tiene que haber niños —dijo John, a milímetros de su boca, después de separarse de él—. Sólo…

—¿Sólo tú y yo? —respondió Paul en un murmullo apenas audible para ambos.

—Sí, sólo tú y yo —Dijo John, frotando su nariz con la de Paul, a quien ya no le importaba si su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate o no—, entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿sí?

—¿Sí qué?

—¿Quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad sólo tú y yo? —preguntó John, separándose lo suficiente de él para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Sigo pensando que estás loco, Lennon —respondió Paul, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa que quisiera más.

John sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esa respuesta. De hecho, hasta sintió algo de alivio, aunque ahora su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza de lo normal. ¿Paul había dicho que sí?

—Debe ser porque tú estás un poco loco también, ¿no? —dijo, antes de que Paul lo jalara hacia él para besarlo de nuevo.


End file.
